Thomas
Railway Series The Railway Series Thomas the Tank Engine * Thomas and Gordon Thomas' Train Thomas and the Trucks and Thomas and the Breakdown Train James the Red Engine * James and the Top-Hat Tank Engine Thomas Again * Thomas and the Guard Thomas Goes Fishing Thomas, Terence and the Snow and Thomas and Bertie Troublesome Engines * Henry and the Elephant Tenders and Turntables Trouble in the Shedand Percy Runs Away Henry the Green Engine * Coal Toby the Tram Engine * Thomas in Trouble, Dirty Objects and Mrs. Kyndley's Christmas Gordon the Big Engine * Down the Mine and Paint Pots and Queens Edward the Blue Engine * Bertie's Chase and Old Iron Percy the Small Engine * Percy and the Signal Duck Takes Charge and Percy's Promise The Eight Famous Engines * Percy Takes the Plunge and The Fat Controller's Engines Duck and the Diesel Engine * A Close Shave The Twin Engines * The Missing Coach Branch Line Engines * Thomas Comes to Breakfast Daisy and Percy's Predicament Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine * Stepney's Special and Train Stops Play Main Line Engines * Wrong Road Tramway Engines * Ghost Train and Woolly Bear Really Useful Engines * Stop Thief! Fish and Triple-Header More About Thomas the Tank Engine * Thomas, Percy and the Coal, The Runaway, Better Late That Never and Drip Tank Toby, Trucks and Trouble * Mavis and the Lorry Thomas and the Twins * Scrambled Eggs What a Picture! Trevor Helps Out and Down the Drain Thomas and the Great Railway Show * Museum-Piece, Not the Ticket, Trouble on the Line and Thomas and the Railtour Thomas Comes Home * Snow Problem Washout! Toby's Megatrain and Thomas Comes Home Wilbert the Forest Engine * Percy's Porridge Cab Over Wheels Foaming at the Funneland Wired-Up Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines * Birdstrike, Rabbits and Golden Jubbilee Thomas and Victoria * Overloaded, Eels On Wheels and Toby's Vintage Train Thomas and his Friends * Thomas and the Swan and Centenary Companion volumes 1972 * The Railway Series: Surprise Packet 1976 * Famous Engines and Railway Map of the Island of Sodor 1984 * Thomas's Christmas Party 1986 * Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree 1987 * The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways and Thomas and the Evil Diesel 1992 * Thomas and the Hurricane 1996 * Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection 2005 * Sodor: Reading Between the Lines 2007 * Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection Television Series Thomas & Friends Ringo Starr (UK/US) George Carlin (US) Series 1 * Thomas Gets Tricked Edward Helps Out Come out Henry A Big Day for Thomas Trouble for Thomas Thomas saves the Day James learns a Lesson Foolish Freight cars A Proud day for James Thomas and the Guard, Thomas Goes Fishing, Terence the Tractor Thomas and Bertie’s Great RaceTenders and Turntables, Trouble in the Shed Percy Runs Away Henry’s Special Coal Whistles and Sneezes Thomas in Trouble, Down the Mine and Thomas' Christmas Party Series 2 * Double Trouble a Cow on the line Bertie's Chase Saved from Scrap Old Iron A New friend for Thomas Percy and the Signal Duck Takes Charge Percy proves a Point The Runaway Percy Takes the Plunge A Close Shave for Duck Better Late Than Never The Missing Coach Donald And Douglas Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Daisy Percy's Predicament Wrong Road Percy’s Ghostly Trick Woolly Bear and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree Michael Angelis (UK) George Carlin (US) Series 3 * A Scarf for Percy, Percy's Promise, Time for Trouble (cameo), Gordon and the Famous Visitor, Donald's Duck (cameo), Thomas Gets Bumped, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, Diesel Does it Again(cameo), Henry's Forest, The Trouble with Mud, No Joke for James, Thomas, Percy and the Post Train, Trust Thomas, Buzz, Buzz (cameo), All at Sea (cameo), One Good Turn (cameo), Tender Engines (cameo), Escape (cameo), Oliver Owns Up, * Bulgy (cameo), * Percy, James and the Fruitful Day * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure Series 4 * Granpuff * Sleeping Beauty * Bulldog * You Can't Win * Four Little Engines * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady * Rusty Helps Peter Sam * Home at Last * Rock 'n' Roll * Steam Roller * Passengers and Polish * Gallant Old Engine * Rusty to the Rescue * Thomas and Stepney * Train Stops Play * Bowled Out * Henry and the Elephant * Toad Stands By * Thomas and the Special Letter * Thomas Meets the Queen * Fish * Mind that Bike Michael Angelis (UK) Alec Baldwin (US) Series 5 * Cranky Bugs, Horrid Lorry, A Better View for Gordon (cameo), Lady Hatt's Birthday Party, James and the Trouble with Trees, Gordon and the Gremlin, Bye George!, Baa!, Put Upon Percy, Haunted Henry(cameo), Double Teething Troubles, Toby's Discovery, Something in the Air, Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach, Thomas and the Rumours, Happy Ever After, Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday, Make Someone Happy, Busy Going Backwards (cameo), Rusty and the Boulder and Snow Michael Angelis (UK/US) Alec Baldwin (US) Michael Brandon (US) Series 6 * Salty's Secret (cameo), Harvey to the Rescue, No Sleep for Cranky, A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter (cameo), Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry, The Fogman, Jack Jumps In, A Friend in Need, It's Only Snow, Twin Trouble, The World's Strongest Engine, Scaredy Engines, Percy and the Haunted Mine (cameo), Middle Engine (does not speak), James and the Red Balloon, Jack Frost, Gordon Takes a Tumble, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, Thomas, Percy and the Squeak, Thomas the Jet Engine and Edward the Very Useful Engine Michael Angelis (UK/US) Michael Brandon Series 7 * Emily's New Coaches, * Percy Gets it Right, * Bill, Ben and Fergus, * Edward's Brass Band, * What's the Matter with Henry?, * James and the Queen of Sodor, * The Spotless Record, * Toby's Windmill (cameo), * Salty's Stormy Tale, * Something Fishy, * Peace and Quiet, * Fergus Breaks the Rules, * Bulgy Rides Again, * Harold and the Flying Horse, * The Grand Opening (cameo) * Best Dressed Engine, * Gordon and Spencer, * Not So Hasty Puddings and Three Cheers for Thomas Jack and the Sodor Construction Company * A Visit from Thomas * Jack Owns Up, On Site with Thomas * Percy's Scary Tale, Kelly's Windy Day, * A Tale for Thomas * Thomas and the Moles, * Percy Helps Out, * The Tortoise and the Hare, * Thomas' Trusty Friends, * Alfie Has Kittens and * Mud Glorious Mud Michael Angelis (UK) Michael Brandon (US) Series 8 * Thomas and the Tuba, Percy's New Whistle, Thomas to the Rescue, Henry and the Wishing Tree, James Gets a New Coat, Thomas Saves the Day, Percy's Big Mistake, Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough, Don't Tell Thomas, Emily's New Route, Thomas and the Firework Display, Gordon Takes Charge (cameo), Spic and Span, Edward the Great, Squeak, Rattle and Roll (deleted scene), Thomas and the Circus, Thomas Gets it Right, As Good as Gordon, Fish, Emily's Adventure, Halloween, You Can Do it, Toby!, James Goes Too Far, Chickens to School, Too Hot for Thomas and Percy and the Magic Carpet(does not speak) Series 9 * Percy and the Oil Painting, Thomas and the Rainbow, Molly's Special Special, Thomas' Milkshake Muddle, Mighty Mac, Thomas and the Toy Shop, Respect for Gordon, Thomas and the Birthday Picnic, Tuneful Toots, Rheneas and the Dinosaur (does not speak), Thomas and the New Engine, Toby Feels Left Out, Thomas Tries His Best, The Magic Lamp (does not speak), Thomas and the Statue, Henry and the Flagpole, Emily Knows Best (cameo), Thomas' Day Off, Thomas' New Trucks, Duncan and the Old Mine, Bold and Brave, Skarloey the Brave (does not speak), Saving Edward, Thomas and the Golden Eagle, Keeping Up with James (cameo) and Flour Power Series 10 * Follow that Flour, A Smooth Ride, Thomas and the Jet Plane, Percy and the Funfair (does not speak), The Green Controller, Thomas' Tricky Tree, Toby's Afternoon Off, It's Good to be Gordon, Seeing the Sights, Fearless Freddie, Toby's New Shed, Edward Strikes Out, Topped Off Thomas, Which Way Now?, Thomas and the Shooting Star, Big Strong Henry, Sticky Toffee Thomas, Wharf and Peace, Thomas' Frosty Friend, Emily and the Special Coaches, Thomas and the Colours, * Thomas and the Birthday Mail, Duncan's Bluff (does not speak), Missing Trucks, Thomas and the Treasure, James the Second Best and Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out Series 11 * Thomas and the Storyteller, * Emily's Rubbish, * Dream On, * Dirty Work, * Hector the Horrid!, * Gordon and the Engineer, * Thomas and the Spaceship, * Henry's Lucky Day, * Thomas and the Lighthouse, * Thomas and the Big Bang, Smoke and Mirrors, * Thomas Sets Sail, * Don't be Silly, Billy, * Edward and the Mail, * Hide and Peep, * Toby's Triumph, * Thomas and the Runaway Car, * Thomas in Trouble, * Thomas and the Stinky Cheese, * Percy and the Left Luggage (cameo), * Duncan Does it All, * Sir Handel in Charge, * Cool Truckings and * Ding-a-Ling CGI Version Series 12 * Thomas and the Billboard, Steady Eddie, Mountain Marvel (mentioned), Henry Gets it Wrong(does not speak), Heave Ho Thomas!, Toby's Special Surprise, Excellent Emily, The Party Surprise (does not speak), Saved You!, Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon, James Works it Out, Tram Trouble, Don't Go Back, The Man in the Hills, Thomas Puts the Breaks On, Percy and the Bandstand, Push Me, Pull You and Best Friends Series 13 * Creaky Cranky, The Lion of Sodor, Tickled Pink, Double Trouble, Slippy Sodor, The Early Bird, Play Time, Thomas and the Pigs, Time For a Story, Percy's Parcel, Toby's New Whistle, A Blooming Mess, Thomas and the Runaway Kite, Steamy Sodor, Splish Splash Splosh, The Biggest Present of All, Snow Tracks, Henry's Good Deeds, Buzzy Bees and Hiro Helps Out Series 14 - * Thomas' Tall Friend, James in the Dark, Pingy Pongy Pick Up, Charlie and Eddie, Toby and the Whistling Woods, Henry's Health and Safety, Diesel's Special Delivery, Pop Goes Thomas, Victor Says Yes, Thomas in Charge, Merry Winter Wish, Being Percy, Henry's Magic Box, Thomas and the Snowman Party, Thomas' Crazy Day, Jumping Jobi Wood!, Thomas and Scruff, O the Indignity, Jitters and Japesand Merry Misty Island Series 15 - * Gordon and Ferdinand, * Toby and Bash, * Emily and Dash, * Percy's New Friends, * Edward the Hero, * James to the Rescue, * Happy Hiro, * Up, Up and Away!, * Henry's Happy Coal, * Let it Snow, * Surprise, Surprise, * Spencer the Grand, * Stop That Bus!, * Stuck on You, * Big Belle, * Kevin the Steamie, * Wonky Whistle, * Percy the Snowman, * Tree Trouble and * Fiery Flynn Series 16 * Race to the Rescue * Ol' Wheezy Wobbles * Express Coming Through * Percy and the Monster of Brendam * Ho Ho Snowman * Flash Bang Wallop! * Thomas and the Garbage Train * Thomas Toots the Crows * Bust My Buffers! * Percy and the Calliope * Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor * Salty's Surprise * Sodor Surprise Day * Emily's Winter Party Special * Muddy Matters * Whiff's Wish * Welcome Stafford * Don't Bother Victor! * Happy Birthday Sir! * The Christmas Tree Express Mark Monogram (UK/US) Series 17 - * Kevin's Cranky Friend, Scruff's Makeover, Wayward Winston, Gordon Runs Dry, Calm Down Caitlin, Steamie Stafford, Henry's Hero, Not Now, Charlie!, The Lost Puff, The Thomas Way, The Phantom Express, Percy's Lucky Day, Bill or Ben?, Too Many Fire Engines, No Snow for Thomas, Santa's Little Engine, The Missing Christmas Decorations, The Frozen Turntable, Away From the Sea, Gone Fishing, The Afternoon Tea Express (does not speak), The Smelly Kipper, No More Mr. Nice Engine and Thomas' Shortcut Series 18 - * Old Reliable Edward, Not So Slow Coaches, Flatbeds of Fear, Disappearing Diesels, Signals Crossed, Toad's Adventure, Duck and the Slip Coaches, Thomas the Quarry Engine, Thomas and the Emergency Cable, Marion and the Pipe, Missing Gator, Spencer's VIP, Toad's Bright Idea (cameo), Long Lost Friend, Last Train for Christmas, Duncan the Humbug, The Perfect Gift, Emily Saves the World, Timothy and the Rainbow Truck, Marion and the Dinosaurs, Samson at Your Service and Millie and the Volcano Series 19 - * Who's Geoffrey?, The Truth About Toby, Lost Property, Henry Spots Trouble, A Cranky Christmas, Snow Place Like Home, The Beast of Sodor, Toad and the Whale, Very Important Sheep, Salty All At Sea, Den and Dart, Helping Hiro, Slow Stephen, Two Wheels Good, Reds vs. Blues, Best Engine Ever, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead, Philip to the Rescue, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas, Rocky Rescue, Thomas the Babysitter, The Other Side of the Mountain, No Help at All, Wild Water Rescue and Goodbye Fat Controller Series 20 * Sidney Sings, Toby's New Friend, Henry Gets the Express, Diesel and the Ducklings, Bradford the Brake Van, Saving Time, Ryan and Daisy (cameo), Pouty James, Blown Away (cameo), The Way She Does It, Letters to Santa, Love Me Tender, The Railcar and the Coaches, The Christmas Coffeepot, Over the Hill (does not speak), Henry in the Dark, The Missing Breakdown Train, Three Steam Engines Gruff, Engine of the Future, Hugo and the Airship, Skiff and the Mermaid (cameo), Mucking About, Cautious Connor, All in Vain, Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks, Tit for Tat, Mike's Whistle and Useful Railway Series 21 * Springtime for Diesel, A Most Singular Engine, Dowager Hatt's Busy Day, Stuck in Gear, P.A. Problems, Hasty Hannah, Cranky at the End of the Line, New Crane on the Dock, Unscheduled Stops, Philip's Number, The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor, A Shed for Edward, The Big Freeze, Emily in the Middle, Terence Breaks the Ice, Daisy's Perfect Christmas and Confused Coaches John Hasler (UK) Joseph May (US) Series 22 * Number One Engine * Forever and Ever * Confusion Without Delay * Trusty Trunky * What Rebecca Does * Thomas Goes to Bollywood * Thomas in the Wild * Thomas and the Monkey Palace * An Engine of Many Colors * Outback Thomas * School of Duck * Tiger Trouble * Seeing is Believing * Apology Impossible * The Water Wheel * Samson and the Fireworks * Runaway Car * Thomas' Animal Ark * Cyclone Thomas * Kangaroo Christmas * Thomas and the Dragon * Rosie is Red * The Case of the Puzzling Parts * Banjo and the Bushfire * Counting on Nia * Hunt the Car Series 23 * Free the Roads, * Heart of Gold (narration only), * Chucklesome Trucks, * The Other Big Engine, * Grudge Match, * Laid Back Shane, * Wish You Were Here, * Digs and Discoveries * Shankar's Makeover He will appear in the twenty-fourth series. Specials 1992 * Thomas and the U.K. Trip 2000 * Thomas and the Magic Railroad 2005 * Calling All Engines! 2008 * The Great Discovery 2009 * Hero of the Rails 2010 * Misty Island Rescue 2011 * Day of the Diesels 2012 * Blue Mountain Mystery 2013 * King of the Railway 2014 * Tale of the Brave 2015 * The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure 2016 * The Great Race 2017 * Journey Beyond Sodor 2018 * Big World! Big Adventures! 2019 * Digs and Discoveries Thomas was also going to be appearing in the film titled The Adventures of Thomas. Music Video Series 3 * Thomas' Anthem and I'm Thomas the Tank Engine Series 4 * Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale Let's Have a Race Gone Fishing Toby Don't Judge a Book By its Cover The Island Song Really Useful Engine and Thomas' Christmas Song Series 5 * It's Great to be an Engine Sir Topham Hatt Accidents Will Happen Night Train The Snow Song Harold the Helicopter Donald's Duck Percy's Seaside Trip Every Cloud has a Silver Lining and Come for the Ride Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Really Useful Engine Series 6 * Little Engines Down by the Docks Winter Wonderland Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo and Never Never Never Give Up Jack and the Sodor Construction Company * The Work Song and One Friendly Family Series 7 * Five New Engines in the Shed The Red Balloon There Once Was an Engine Who Ran Away Troublesome Trucks Salty and The Whistle Song Series 8 * Sounds Emily Surprises A World Around You Determination Patience Ode to Gordon and Engine Roll Call Calling All Engines! * Busy Trying Together New Engine Roll Call and The Dream Song Series 9 * Brave, Day and Night, Party Time, Pride, Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor, Buffer Up and Share and Togetherness Series 10 * Doing it Right Favourite Place H is for Harold, Navigation There's Always Something New Responsibility Strength Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Jingle Bells and Engine Roll Call (Rock 'n' Roll version) Series 11 * The Narrow Gauge Engines and Engine Roll Call The Great Discovery * Thomas and James are Racing There's a Job for Everyone Where, oh Where is Thomas? Engine Roll Call and Thomas, You're the Leader Series 12 * Engine Roll Call Hero of the Rails * Go, Go Thomas Series 13 * Roll Along Thomas You're the Leader Sounds Determination and Engine Roll Call Misty Island Rescue * Misty Island Rescue Series 14 All You Need Sir Topham Hatt and Engine Roll Call Day of the Diesels * Day of the Diesels Series 15 * Hear the Engines Coming Blue Mountain Mystery * Working Together and Blue Mountain Mystery Series 16 * Thomas and Percy and Go, Go Thomas King of the Railway * Working Together Again Searching Everywhere and It's Gonna be a Great Day Series 17 * Hey, Hey Thomas! and On a Journey Today Tale of the Brave * Monsters Everywhere Tale of the Brave and Let's Be Brave Series 18 * It's Christmas Time and The Best Friends Express Thomas' YouTube World Tour * A World Around You, Down by the Docks, Navigation, Never, Never, Never Give Up, It's Great to be an Engine, Thomas' Anthem, The Island Song, The Whistle Song, Night Train, Ode to Gordon, Rules and Regulations and That's What Friends Are For The Adventure Begins * Really Useful Engine and Troublesome Trucks Series 19 * There's Snow Place Like Home, Let's Go!, Race with You, Spring is Here! and Engine Roll Call Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * Never Overlook a Little Engine and We Make a Team Together Series 20 * Glynn's Christmas Wish It's Halloween James the Really Splendid Engine and Accidents Will Happen The Great Race * Will You Won't You Streamlining You Can Only Be You The Shooting Star is Coming Through and Be Who You Are and Go Far Journey Beyond Sodor * Somebody Has to Be the Favourite Who's Thomas? The Hottest Place in Town I Want To Go Home We Can't Do Anything and The Most Important Thing is Being Friends Series 21 * Set Friendship in Motion Doing it Right Trying and Little Engines Big World! Big Adventures! * Where in the World is Thomas? Wake Up Enda Ulale We're Friends Free and Easy and Sometimes You Make a Friend Series 22 * Set Friendship in Motion Engine Roll Call The Journey Never Ends All the Girls Around the World The Steam Team and Let's Dream Learning Segments Series 8 * Sounds Steamies and Diesels Sounds Being Blue How Does Emily Get to the Station Being on Time Truck Trouble Sharing The Children Wait for Gordon What Thomas Needs to do in the Winter Helping One Another How Does Thomas Get to the Timber Yards? Which Whistle Suits Thomas? Guess the Engine Henry Toby and Thomas Surprise Destination Thomas Trundles Out of the Station Thomas and the Mast Thomas and Percy Play Hide and Seek Which Way Should Thomas and Emily Go? Sharing Trucks and Getting There Calling All Engines! * Banana Tricks Which Way Should Thomas Go? Thomas Looks for Mavis Diesel Engines and Steam Engines are Different Which Engine for Which Job? and Which Diesel Engine with Which Steam Engine? Series 9 * Same Colour Which Route Should Thomas Take? Changing Sounds Getting to Bluff's Cove Which Load for Which Route? What Makes Thomas Happy? Knowing What to do? Cool Down Delivery What Goes Where? Who's Under The Coal Dust? James Thomas and the Shape Bridge, Which Load for Which Party? Which Load to Which Station? What's New at the Station? Seeing in the Dark What is Thoams Thinking Of? Dot to Dot Thomas Fixing the Engines and What Can Cool Thomas Down? Series 10 * Where is Henry's Coal? Who Can Take Them? Help From Your Friends Which Outfit for Which Occasion? Percy's Story Old Route New Route Diesels and Steamers Where Is Salty's Favourite Place to Work? How Does Thomas Feel? How are Thomas and Percy Different? Who's Under The Coal Dust? Emily andWhich Friends is in Which Shed? The Great Discovery * The Great Discovery - Spot the Difference, Tough Trucks and Thomas Puzzle Parts * Thomas also appears in the learning segments, Being Repainted and Who's Going Where? Videos 2014 * Welcome to the Island of Sodor Logan! (does not speak) 2015 * Welcome to the Island of Sodor Sam! (does not speak), A New Friend on Sodor and A Friendly Farewell (does not speak) 2016 * Thomas of Sodor (does not speak) and Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers 2017 * Shark Escape, Space Mission, Sea Monster, Thomas Visits Shane in Melbourne, Thomas Dreams of Playing Australian Football, Thomas Coaches His First Game of Footy, Thomas Goes to the AFL Grand Final and Steam, Rattle & Roll Thomas 2018 * Meet Ace of Australia!, Meet Nia of Kenya!, Meet Beau of America!, Meet Hong-Mei of China!, Meet Yong-Bao of China!, Meet Noor Jehan of India!, Meet Rajiv of India!, Meet Shane of Australia!, Meet the New Steam Team, Meet Rebecca of England!, Meet Shankar of India!, Still the Best of Friends, Animals Around the World, Different Ways to See the World, Meet Tamika of Australia!, What Did Thomas Learn In India?, What Did Thomas Learn In China?, Meet Isla of Australia!, What Did Thomas Learn In Australia?, Share a selfie for Children In Need! 2019 * Meet Percy, Meet Rebecca, Meet James, Meet Emily, Meet Gordon and Meet Nia Voices UK voice actor * Ben Small (2009-2015) * John Hasler (2015-present) US voice actor * Martin T Sherman (2009-2015) * Joseph May (2015-present) Other voice actors * Eddie Glen (2000) * Ringo Starr (Children in need) * John Bellis (2000; Workprints) * Kerry Shale (2009; Workprints) Quotes * Cinders and ashes! Thomas' catchphrase * Hello! I'm Thomas, and I'm the number one blue engine! I work on Sir Topham Hatt's railway and everyday I make sure I'm a really useful engine! Thomas' website audio * Hello, everyone! Today, I learned a very important lesson about... Thomas' intro for Learn with Thomas * All aboard for a big adventure! Thomas' intro for the Series 22 episodes Trivia * Thomas was the first character in the Railway Series to have a number. According to Brian Sibley, Awdry used the number one because it was the easiest to draw. * Thomas was the first character introduced in the television series. * Christopher Awdry lost the original Thomas toy when he was in the United States. However, it was recreated in 2015 for a 70th-anniversary sizzle. The second version of the original toy was made as a thank you gift by Michael White. * Thomas' LBSC number, 70, was actually carried by a real LB&SCR locomotive, an A1 named "Poplar" currently preserved by the Kent & East Sussex Railway. The number also represents the 70th anniversary of the Railway Series. * According to Sir Topham Hatt on the 2001 Official Website, Thomas was given his name by the engine workshop which built him. * Thomas is one of the few characters to appear and speak in every series and special. * A Wooden Railway toy of Thomas along with one of Stepney's appeared in the second series of The Big Bang Theory in the thirteenth episode, The Friendship Algorithm. * An ERTL toy of Thomas along with one of James' also appeared in the sixth series of Full House in the fifteenth episode, Be True to Your Preschool. * Following Mr. Conductor in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Thomas became the second character to narrate in first-person. * Thomas went through several aesthetic changes in the television series: * Series 1: * He had a real looking brake pipe, which was tilted down so that it didn't touch the face. * He shared the footsteps design with Percy. * Series 2: * He gained a smaller brake pipe on both front and back. * The blue supports under his whistle became gold. * Series 3: * His footsteps got smaller. * After Trust Thomas, the lining on the back of his bunker was removed. * He gains a buck tooth on his shocked face. * Thomas and the Magic Railroad: * He slightly increased in size * His wheels became bigger. * His eyebrows became thicker. * The gold supports under his whistle became blue again. * His front windows became the same height as his back windows. * The bucktooth on his shocked face disappears for the rest of the model era. * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company (large scale model only): * His lamp becomes bigger. * His brake pipe and buffers are bigger. * There is a hole on the left side of his running board. * His funnel is larger. * The resin faces used in the sixth series were modified. * Series 7: * His wheels go back to their original size. * Series 11: * His whistle was lowered closer to the boiler. * Hero of the Rails: * His cab is open. * He goes back to his original size. * His number 1 became slightly smaller, and the red lining becomes thicker. * He gained visible inside motion. * The Adventure Begins: * The lining on the back of his bunker returned. * His side rods become silver. * Journey Beyond Sodor: * A bunker hatch was added in his cab. * Series 23: * He gained rivets on his buffer bases, handrails either side of his cab entrances and steps on the front of his tanks. Category:GEICO Commercials Category:1990 Commercials Category:1991 Commercials Category:1992 Commercials Category:1993 Commercials Category:1994 Commercials Category:1995 Commercials Category:1996 Commercials Category:1997 Commercials Category:1998 Commercials Category:1999 Commercials Category:2000 Commercials Category:2001 Commercials Category:2002 Commercials Category:2003 Commercials Category:2004 Commercials Category:2005 Commercials Category:2006 Commercials Category:2007 Commercials Category:2008 Commercials Category:2009 Commercials Category:2010 Commercials Category:2011 Commercials Category:2012 Commercials Category:2013 Commercials Category:2014 Commercials Category:2015 Commercials Category:2016 Commercials Category:2017 Commercials Category:2018 Commercials Category:2019 Commercials Category:2005 Commercials Category:2009 Commercials Category:2010 Commercials Category:2011 Commercials Category:2012 Commercials Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:PBS Kids ADS Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials (Super Readers) Category:Super Readers Advertisements Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:Characters Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:2013 Commercials Category:2014 Commercials Category:2015 Commercials Category:2016 Commercials Category:2017 Commercials Category:2018 Commercials Category:2019 Commercials Category:Disney ADS Category:Pixar ADS Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars ADS Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars 3 ADS Category:GEICO Commercials with Movies Category:GEICO Commercials Thomas And Friends Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Toy Story ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story 2 ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story 3 ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story 4 ADS Category:GEICO Super Why! ADS Category:GEICO Thomas And Friends ADS Category:GEICO: The Sensible Alternative Category:The Best Of GEICO Commercials